Regalos de Cumpleaños
by Aere-Kidd
Summary: Bien. esta realmente se puede decir que no es un fic, es algo viejo... de cuando solían fascinarme las historias de fantasía. Hay Diosa en busca de ayuda.La conseguirá aunque deba tocar las puertas del mismo infierno.


**LOS INVENCIBLES**

"_Regalos de Cumpleaños__"_

Ésta son las puertas del infierno. De eso cualquiera puede darse cuenta muy fácilmente, numerosos indicios lo demuestran; por apuntar solo uno, como la gigantesca, sólida y horrorosa cerradura con forma de diablo sonriente que da la bienvenida a los que llegan ante ella. Además, la altura absolutamente imposible de las puertas y estaba el sobrenatural susurro del viento, que más bien es un gemido; y que de hecho es un coro de gemidos que surge desde detrás de éstas; Es mejor no especular acerca de quien y en que situación son producidos, nunca es saludable hacerse este tipo de cuestionamientos; entre otras razones porque ya tendremos ocasión de averiguarlo personalmente.

Lo que intento decir es que algo vagamente interesante esta por ocurrir.

La Diosa Blanca, nunca antes había bajado al Inframundo, nunca antes había tenido razones para hacerlo. Sus asuntos rara vez tenían que ver con el Hades y aunque conocía bien al Dios del Inframundo, a diferencia de otros dioses, de los cuales apenas sabía de su existencia, nunca le había visitado en su tenía miedo, era una diosa, muy pocas cosas en toda la creación le daban miedo. Incluida ella misma. Pero sabía que tenía que darse prisa. No podía demorarse más.

Ella sabía que él era un tipo amable, ligeramente melancólico y sin arriesgarse mucho, podía decir que hasta dulce, pero le sorprendió bastante descubrir que también tenía sentido del humor y un muy mal gusto en cuanto a decoración de exteriores. Ella quería pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de broma, porque aparte del tapete que ponía "_BIENVENIDOS_" en unas impresionantes letras góticas, Petunias multicolores florecían y cundían, cuidadosamente cultivadas en un par de macetas a cada lado de la puerta, las macetas tenían forma de gárgolas sonrientes.

Había un sendero de piedrecillas blancas. Más allá vio una mancha redonda de césped verde que parecía rasurado con precisión milimétrica. Desparramados sobre éste en una escena que debía dar la impresión de idílica, pero sin lograrlo, un grupo de gnomos de gorros rojos posaban, en ridículamente cándidas y petrificadamente incómodas posiciones. Por un momento llego apensar que eran gnomos de verdad, no quiso especular al respecto, lo cual es una lastima ya que habría corroborado unas cuantas suposiciones.

También había instalado un buzón, que no tenía nada de inusual, salvo que estaba decorado por una estatua de tamaño natural, bástate detallada, de una lamia en actitud sugerente, lo que a la Diosa Blanca le pareció de bastante mal gusto; Con algo más de observación se dio cuenta que el cartero acababa de pasar.

Hizo una pausa antes de entrar, mas para reunir energías que para reflexionar en lo que iba a hacer, puesto que la historia ya estaba escrita con la indeleble tinta del destino.

O tal vez no.

Decididamente dio un paso adelante y apretó la mano en un puño dispuesto a llamar a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas...

No tuvo que tocar, las puertas se abrieron a su paso automática y sorprendentemente sin hacer ruido. Dentro no estaba oscuro, como podría habérselo imaginado, ni había luces diabólicamente mortecinas, se halló frente a lo que podría describirse como un gran salón, o una cueva muy bien construida, cuyo techo y paredes estaban tapizados en colores neón formando psicodélicos diseños.

Colgando del techo había jaulas enormes, los súcubos en encerrados dentro de éstas, la miraron con curiosidad y fascinación, cuando la reconocieron intentaron abandonar la jaula apiñando los hermosos cuerpos contra los barrotes, gimiendo lastimeramente. Pero esto ni siquiera esto hizo que la tropa demoníaca le prestara atención. Alrededor todo era frenesí, el lugar estaba atestado. La Diosa Blanca pudo darse cuenta de que se estaban realizando pruebas de iluminación y sonido. La resonancia de la caverna se parecía a la de un antro de los 80's a punto de ofrecer su mejor programación de heavy metal.

Justo en el fondo del lugar un arco inmenso de luces se elevaba a una altura inaudita. La Diosa Blanca se dirigió hacia allí. Un pobre diablo, que cargaba una gigantesco montón de cables, tropezó. Cuando maldijo y miró hacia arriba maldijo de nuevo su suerte.

— Quisiera hablar con el encargado aquí.— Pidió la Diosa. El sonido de su voz si fue suficiente para que su presencia fuera notada por una miríada de frenéticos diablos dedicados a poner el escenario de la tocada. El infierno se congeló por un segundo. El pobre diablo a sus pies no lo soportó y de deshizo de miedo. Se fundió y se mezclo con la porquería que cubría el suelo. Todos los diablos y demonios presentes se formaron marcialmente y le abrieron un camino entre la multitud, que ella siguió hasta el final, un poco más adelante.

El Dios del infierno, es decir, el diablo mayor estaba sentado sobre su impresionante trono de piedra volcánica y huesos del tamaño de un vagón de ferrocarril y tenía entre sus manos, unas manos muy grandes por cierto, una guitarra igualmente descomunal, la cual se hallaba afinando.

Y no sólo era una descomunal guitarra que estaba siendo afinada por el Dios del Inframundo; También era inusualmente rara, tenía una ocho mil cuerdas, un traste de diez metros con más de un agujero, algunos de los cuales parecían tener algo adentro, otro tenían menos que nada y que se parecían sospechosa e ilegalmente a agujeros negros. Era un instrumento a la medida del ejecutante, ya que el Dios del infierno era el mismo gigante astado de siempre.

La delicada y luminosa Diosa Blanca recorrió la distancia entre la puerta y el trono, en medio del aliento contenido de millares de pequeños demonios muertos de miedo. El diablo mayor no se había movido, no porque no la hubiera notado, sino porque cuando se es... alguien que mide 20 metros de alto, o cuando a uno le venden la ropa interior por yardas, no es necesario que siga meticulosamente las reglas de la etiqueta. El proceso de levantarse y hacer las respectivas reverencias habría sido muy tardado y peligrosamente engorroso, además ellos eran viejos conocidos, Por lo que El Amo De Las Tinieblas solo se limitó a poner atención.

¿Ahora te dedicas a la Música?—dijo burlonamente la Diosa Blanca al tiempo que se volvía para observar los trabajos que se habían reemprendido afanosamente; Había que reconocer que sabían hacerlo bien, le habría encantado quedarse a echar un ojo y unas cuantas copas de no apremiarle asuntos más importantes.

No menos, que antes—suspiró el Diablo, sutilmente impacientado.— No quiero parecer descortés, pero estoy a punto de comenzar algo aquí, será _"La Pandemonuzza__",_ por si no te llegó la invitación... Así que si no te importa, podrías... ir al grano... por favor.— De algún modo él ya sabía a que venía ella. No quería inmiscuirse, pero no estaba en él decidir eso.

¿Quieres decir que ya no gozo de tu favor?— dijo la Diosa Blanca en un puchero falsamente triste y meloso.

El Amo de las Tinieblas suspiró de nuevo, con ella, siempre estaba derrotado antes de empezar. La miró por primera vez. La forma que había escogido en esta era, lucía tan hermosa como siempre. Entonces, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se llevó las manos a las astadas sienes. Gesto que siempre hacia cuando lo estaban poniendo en circunstancias comprometidas y sabía con seguridad que iba a lamentar cualquier decisión que tomara al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? — Gimió con pesadumbre.

Me debes un favor— Dijo la Diosa Blanca, con ese tono particular que tiene las Diosas para pedir las cosas.

¡Ah vaya!, Ahora resulta, que él que debe favores soy yo— se indignó el diablo mayor, tanto, que estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie.

Bueno... —dijo la Diosa Blanca levemente avergonzada — Me lo prometiste.— Agregó con la misma voz melosa e insinuante que sabía a él le encantaba escuchar.

Creí haber saldado ya esa cuenta— dijo el diablo concluyente e intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la súplica en sus ojos, él no era el tipo duro que todos creían, solo tenía un publicista muy eficiente. Pero una chispa le iluminó, y creyó que eso lo salvaría. —Ni siquiera es mío— Protestó, pero el silencio atormentado de la Diosa Blanca, hizo que se diera cuenta de que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso — ¿No es mío, verdad?— Preguntó El Amo De Las Tinieblas intentando disfrazar un leve tono de horror en su infernal voz.

¡Claro que no!— respondió la Diosa Blanca indignada— Debería darte vergüenza, ¿Por quién me tomas? Además si lo fuera no estaríamos en este aprieto.

'Estaríamos' me huele a manada, querida señora— Y esto lo dijo evidentemente aliviado.

Pero eres el padrino, y en inexistencia del padre, debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades.

¿Qué más quieres que le dé?— protestó el Diablo— Ya te ayudé con esto una vez — La Diosa Blanca guardó silencio, su luminiscencia se vio disminuida, era evidente que una profunda inquietud se cernía sobre ella y que toda la pantomima que él acababa de ver no era mas que un burdo intento por ocultarle la terrible angustia que sentía.

En otro tiempo y en otro espacio, él la había amado profundamente, todavía lo hacía y ver como la espléndida imagen se turbaba ante él de esa forma era algo que no soportaba fácilmente. Era el primero en reconocer que ella, era su punto débil, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a ella y aunque todo el mundo ya lo supiera.

Pronto cumplirá 21 años, 21 años para su cuerpo mortal... ha crecido.— dijo la Diosa Blanca con un hilo de voz. — Pronto se cumplirá el plazo, el día de nuestro juicio quiero que él esté conmigo. Si han de condenarnos, quiero que conozca la verdad, no me quedaré sin pelear.— la Diosa Blanca apartó de sus ojos un par de lágrimas que se habían convertido en el acto, en dos perlas perfectas que rodaron por el suelo. Su voz y la luz en sus ojos cambiaron, ahora eran presa de una ira fría y afilada, la clase de ira que algunos animales demuestran cuando coges sus cachorros de improviso y no les esta agradando la manera descuidada como los tratas; Como las gallinas que empiezan a erizar pluma por pluma lentamente para finalmente saltar a los ojos del impertinente y averiguar si son comestibles, esa clase de ira que puede calentarse en cualquier momento a una temperatura y velocidad sorprendente — Ella enredó todos esos destinos a su alrededor, quiere empujarlo a su propio juego, quiere matarlo antes de yo pueda traerlo de vuelta. Yo no puedo hacer nada contra ella, no puedo hacer nada que no me ponga en una situación peor, pero si ella no respeta las treguas yo tampoco lo haré. Yo solo quiero que él pueda defenderse... quiero que tenga una oportunidad.— el Dios del infierno había sudado frío pocas veces en su existencia, tan pocas que podía llevar la cuenta. Sumó una más.

Una de las reglas de la Creación era no meterse en pleitos de mujeres, pero no decía nada acerca de cuando se es arrastrado a ello. Él era el dios del Inframundo y sabía como iba terminar todo. Sabía que no tenía caso.

Aun así, eso no te da derecho...— Mucha gente se da cuenta tarde que lo que acaba decir es un terrible error y tiene la oportunidad de lamentarlo antes de terminar de pronunciar la última sílaba. Es de esas cosas que pasan y que continuamente sirven para escribirse en cantidad de historias.

¡SOY SU MADRE!— rugió la Diosa Blanca, y esa fue una de las pocas veces que el infierno entero se ha estremecido y el Dios del Infierno sumo otro más a su cuenta de sudar frío.

Quiero decir que no puedes... no debes — rogó inútilmente, porque ya estaba del otro lado.

Ayúdame, por favor. — y amordazado y atado de pies y manos.

Solo dime que es lo que quieres. — suspiró derrotado el gigante, la Diosa Blanca sonrió, una sonrisa que al Dios del Infierno no le gustó.

Las hileras de celdas se extendían tan infinitamente como es posible o imposible. Todas excavadas en la roca y con rejas distintas unas de otras, acordes, como era de esperarse, a las peculiaridades de los ocupantes. Muchas estaban tapiadas a cal y canto, con numerosos hechizos tallados o pintados con tintas de los colores más raros y variados, a veces unos sobre otros, formando un inquietante papel tapiz, sobre todo para aquellos que podían leerlos y enterarse así de la identidad o la condena del recluso.

No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que lo que sea que estuviera encerrado allí, era una fortuna que así fuera.

La Diosa Blanca avanzó entre las celdas, era una luciérnaga atravesando un caño sucio y oscuro. Un tentáculo se escabulló entre unos barrotes oxidados e intentó jugar una broma pesada a la visitante, se arrepintió de ello. La Diosa Blanca no estaba de humor.

La comitiva que la seguía, encabezada por un Amo de las Tinieblas que se había encogido, a la insignificante estatura de tres metros. En aquella prisión, solo estaban lo incorregibles, demonios delincuentes, que habían incurrido en los comportamientos más vergonzosos y que estaban condenados a cadena eterna tras aquellas infranqueables rejas.

Es lo mas parecido que tengo a lo que me pides, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente.— Advirtió el Dios del Inframundo.

Se detuvieron ante una temible puerta toda hecha de metal, remaches y bisagras como para mover un puente. En el centro había un sello de papel con el símbolo de un espléndido sol dorado. Lo verdaderamente temible de la puerta estaba en el hecho de que saltaba y hacia chirriar los goznes, probablemente se mantenía en su lugar gracias al sello de papel, que era notoriamente muy poderoso.

— Ella lo puso cuando lo trajo.— admitió el Dios del Infierno avergonzado.— No he intentado quitarlo nunca. Sinceramente no sé, si sea posible...

¿Es buen momento para averiguarlo no crees?— Interrumpió la Diosa Blanca ligeramente impaciente.

No hablo de eso, el sello no debería ser tu principal preocupación. Hablo de que yo no controlo a este demonio, no me obedece, no obedece a nada, ni a nadie que no sea él mismo. Como te había dicho, es una de las razones por las que esta aquí, lo quiero decir, es que no creo que te sirva de mucho, aun si logras abrir el sello, es un espíritu del caos, y no dejara de serlo nunca por ningún motivo. Los compromisos no son lo suyo. — El Dios del infierno respiró liberando tensión, para dejar espacio a la tensión que seguía acumulando.

¿Eso es todo?— La Diosa Blanca no solo no había considerado una sola de sus palabras, ni siquiera las había escuchado.

Entonces la Diosa Blanca le dio la espalda y estudio cuidadosamente el sello. A su alrededor se hizo un silencio solo era tinta y papel, con una triple capa de protección antidemoniaca divina, suficiente como para encarcelar a un dios menor un par de eternidades. Resultaba evidente que quien había hecho el sello (y ella sabía muy bien quien había sido) se le había anticipado considerando esa posibilidad y preparó aquello pensando en demorarla, porque de una u otra forma ella lo abriría, de eso no debía caberle a nadie la menor duda.

La Diosa Blanca se acercó al sello. La silenciosa respiración contenida de mil diablos, se convirtió en una especie de música de fondo, como mínimo todos esperaban una terrible explosión que los enviara al otro mundo.

Y no fueron decepcionados.

Apenas necesitó acercar la punta de los dedos y la efigie dorada del sol, que La Diosa Blanca conocía tan bien, el sello de su peor enemiga, le atacó.

El túnel se inundó de llamas, pero eran más que unas llamas feroces y salvajes. Era un rayo del mismísimo sol invocado como agresión directa y deliberada. Una cosa era indiscutible, a la Diosa Blanca no podía afectarle en modo alguno, ni tampoco al Dios del infierno, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de los diablos que los acompañaban, los cuales fueron lo suficientemente sensatos como para desaparecer medio segundo antes, decidiendo que lo que fuera suceder allí, ya no les interesaba tanto.

La Diosa Blanca se atusó el pelo negro y estrellado, que era como ver el reacomodo del un pedazo de universo oscuro y estrellado. El ligero viento solar, le había desacomodado el flequillo.

Volvió a concentrase en el sello, como lo sospechaba, estaba cargado para hacer un solo disparo, el sello se deshizo en una leve voluta de ceniza y humo. Ello le hizo entender que su enemiga esperaba que quien viniera a abrir la puerta fuera un mortal, sonrió para sí misma; ordenó con un ademán a las chamuscadas puertas abrirse y estas la obedecieron sin objeción, torciéndose hacia dentro como melcocha dejada al sol. Del otro lado había un ya familiar oscuro túnel nada distinto de los otros. La Diosa Blanca entró sin vacilación, el Dios del averno prefirió esperar afuera, así le sería más fácil fingir que no sabía nada del asunto.

Dentro estaba oscuro, lo que no era ningún problema para ella. Camino hasta el final del pasillo donde la caverna se ensanchaba, estalactitas y estalagmitas de cristal negro adornaban todo dándole el aspecto de una catedral. Una leve luminosidad rojiza comenzó a teñir las paredes de roca.

Entonces pudo ver la fuente de la luz; echado sobre una roca prominente al fondo de la caverna, estaba un demonio, era como ver arder una braza. La superficie de la piel era negra con grietas que dejaban ver el fuego vivo del interior. Parecía tener una melena hecha de llamas anaranjadas y rojas, los ojos eran iguales; Tenía el aspecto de un centauro, al menos por la cara vagamente equina y las pezuñas, no era algo agradable de ver. Era obvio que algo había escuchado de lo que los Dioses hablaron en la puerta, puesto que se retiró de esta y dejó de intentar derribarla y por lo que dijo en cuanto vio a la Diosa Blanca.

No cambiaré cárcel por esclavitud—dijo el demonio concluyente.

¡Ni siquiera sabes a que vine!— se mosqueó la Diosa Blanca.

No quieras tomarme por tonto, probablemente soy mas viejo que tú — rugió

La edad nada tiene que ver con la inteligencia,Tigbalang—dijo la Diosa Blanca, sacando su primer as. Que no tuvo el efecto esperado, por que el demonio en lugar de horrorizarse, porque ella supiera su verdadero nombre, se desternilló de la risa.

Ese viejo nombre ya no tiene poder sobre este viejo demonio, es el nombre que me daban en la tierra, pero ya no significa nada para mí— la risa se convirtió en una leve mueca, porque se dio cuenta que la Diosa Blanca no se rendiría fácilmente.

Cierto, Tigbalang. —Replicó la diosa pronunciando el nombre con lentitud, descubrió que al menos le provocaba al demonio un tic en la ceja—Tigbalang, el Dios terrible, que recorría valles y montañas provocando temblores y tormentas, nunca fue un Dios, siempre fue solo un espíritu descarriado, un vagabundo con un vulgar sentido del humor, como si causar estragos en el mundo mortal fuera de veras entretenido... aunque yo recuerdo que solías ser más alegre, me gustaban tus ventiscas— dijo la Diosa Blanca apelando a su ego.

Hay pocas cosas que me enfurezcan, mi querida señora, muy pocas cosas que me provoquen de verdad. El encierro me ha hecho bien, ahora soy más reflexivo. Por ello lo único que puedo decirle es que pierde su valioso tiempo conmigo, yo no voy a ayudarle, ni ahora, ni nunca, ni por nada.— Al menos en una cosa había acertado la Diosa Blanca, si Tigbalang aceptaba el trato no confiaría su preciado tesoro a un tonto, o al menos a un tonto impulsivo.

Yo sé que lo que es extrañar la tierra, encerrar a un espíritu del caos es un auténtico crimen...

Tampoco soy vengativo, si es la veta que esta buscando... — interrumpió Tigbalang, la Diosa Blanca desesperó visiblemente.

Te devolveré la tierra — dijo la Diosa Blanca aproximándose, hasta hallarse a una distancia estrechamente inquietante, ver a la Diosa Blanca a semejante distancia no es de risa, cosa que puso a Tigbalang realmente, realmente muy nervioso.

No puedes darme algo que no te pertenece ¿Y qué quieres de mí?¿Lealtad?— bufó incorporándose y tensándose como para recibir un golpe. No había esperado algo como aquello, horrorizado, vio como la Diosa Blanca se arrodillaba ante él.

Yo sé bien por que acabaste aquí, yo entiendo que tu nunca podrías servir a nadie, no te pido que seas ni mi sirviente, ni mi esclavo, no quiero hacer un trato, yo solo quiero pedirte un favor y si todo sale bien devolvértelo. Ayúdame... Te lo suplico.— algunas perlas más rodaron por el suelo hasta los pies, o más bien las pezuñas de Tigbalang, que atónito ante lo que había visto y escuchado, permanecía estupefacto hasta la médula incandescente.

Hacia falta mucha, mucha necesidad y mucha desesperación, para que uno de 'ellos' se humillara de esa manera. Esto hizo que Tigbalang meditara el asunto seriamente y deseará tener en ese instante una cámara fotográfica, porque nadie iba a creerle lo que había visto, jamás. Se rascó la llameante melena a conciencia y arrepintiéndose antes de haber formulado la frase de haberla dicho.

Tengo solo una condición... — vaciló Tigbalang, la Diosa Blanca guardó silencio expectante — No te deberé nada, si tengo la oportunidad de escapar lo haré, abandonaré todo.

Es suficiente para mí — dijo la Diosa Blanca confortada porque sabía que el demonio mentía.

¿Y como piensas que saldré de aquí?— preguntó Tigbalang, la Diosa Blanca se levantó como movida por un resorte, y miró a Tigbalang con una luminosa sonrisa de triunfo.

Eso ya lo tengo todo arreglado— dijo la Diosa Blanca y le guiñó un ojo, Esto hizo que el fuego dentro de su cuerpo de avivara como por obra de un atizador invisible. Se había sonrojado.

Momentos después, El Amo de las Tinieblas fingió disimuladamente mirar a otro lado, cuando un viento negro salió batiendo las puertas del infierno y tirando el buzón a su paso. La lamia, furiosa, lo puso de nuevo en su lugar mientras maldecía y se acomodaba de nuevo, escogiendo ahora otra posición para descansar.

**Eventualmente... oh, si ;continuará...**


End file.
